


Invitation For A Dream

by Stac3y_97



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stac3y_97/pseuds/Stac3y_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week was the same. Caroline would sneak out joining Tyler at work where she would daydream in the ballroom. But one night there is a man on the piano, just her luck it turns out to be the owner but he has grown fond of her. Inviting her to let him make her dreams come true she now waits not so patiently for his invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation For A Dream

The ballroom was eerily quiet but that was how Caroline liked it; she had a thing with the security guard Tyler a while back and every so often he will let her in the ballroom while he does hiss rounds. There was just something about the high ceilings decorated in romantic paintings and chandeliers that made her feel content. Sitting to the side was an old grand piano that would always draw her she just wished she knew how to play so she could enjoy it. Surrounding on wall was floor to ceiling windows with a French door in the middle leading out onto a balcony overlooking the gardens. The windows framed the night sky full of stars perfectly as if it was straight out of a movie. 

Caroline pushed open the doors with a creak and stepped out onto the balcony. She rested her hands on the cold concrete railing as she lent forward ever so slightly to get a better look at the blooming garden in front of her. A fountain placed in the middle, the moon reflecting in the water. The moonlight was her favourite part of the ballroom; the way it made the crystal shine, lighting up the floor. Almost lost in her thoughts, at first she thought the soft piano music was in her head but when she turned to look at the piano she saw him. 

A tall man was sat on the seat; he had curly dirty blonde hair with a muscular built back. Caroline couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. She found her feet slowly, quietly as to not disturb the man, make her way towards him. The closer she got to him the more nervous she became. 

“A lady out this late. An honourable man would think something were the matter.” Spoke the man still playing the piano, his voice had an accent; she was sure it was British. He had alarmed her so that she stopped dead in her tracks. “How exactly does a lady like yourself manage to break into this place every week?” Inquired the man as he turned round on the chair to face her. “How do you know that I come here every week?” now curious as to how he knew, and how long. “why haven’t you done anything?” 

“I enjoy watching you. The way the moonlight illuminates your hair and the way the lights dance in your eyes. It's truly beautiful.” The man now stood up made his way towards her, from the front his body was masculine yet he had a delicate face with blue eyes that where distinguished by his pearl skin. “I should leave.” Prompted Caroline as she headed for the door “What’s the rush love, get to know me.” He didn’t step in her way to stop her like most guys did yet he managed to do so with his words, something Caroline felt would be dangerous. “Why would I want to do that.” She replied smartly. “Because I can give you what you want.” Caroline tried to suppress her laughter “And what is it that you think I want?” The man stepped back his arms spread out like a bird in flight “This very room. Perhaps even attend a ball.” He shot her a smile “I’m Klaus Mikaelson.” Caroline took a sharp breath in recognising the name. “Good so you know me.” 

“Seeing as you know my name, it’s only fair that you tell me yours sweetheart.” Caroline placed her hand in his outstretched hand “Caroline Forbes.” He brought her hand up to his face and kiss it. “I really should be going someone is waiting for me.” Klaus placed his hands behind his back as his gaze faulted towards the doorway then back to her “You mean Tyler Lockwood. The security guard I need to have a word with clearly.” Caroline turned to look towards the doorway seeing Tyler there waiting for her; his face covered in displeasure. Caroline turned her attention back to Klaus hesitating for a moment, Klaus picked up on this “I hope to see you again soon Caroline Forbes. This ballroom is genuinely beautiful when it is hosting a ball.” As Tyler lead her out she took one last look back at Klaus to find he was watching her leave with a devilish smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a one shot, now writing it as a multi chapter fic. Will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
